He's Out There
by fooboo24
Summary: Bianca has some news for White about a certain cap-wearing young man... N/White or N/Touko or N/Hilda or N/Whitlea. FerrisWheelShipping. Pokemon Black and White.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon.

**Author's Notes:** A short one-shot inspired by a little entry in N's profile on The Pokemon Wiki. It says that once you catch Victini, Zoroark, and Zorua, Bianca will come to your house and tell you she saw N on TV where he was helping people and Pokemon in a difference region and making a huge difference. She then says she finds him cute and then leaves. I honestly don't know if this is true or made up, but I don't care - it forced me out of my I'm-not-writing-or-writing-anything-for-no-reason hole. If it's not real, then whatever. It got me out of my rut. And if it is... awesome, then! *becomes obsessed with triggering event*

* * *

_He's Out There_

* * *

"White! White, open up! Hurry, it's an emergency!"

White turned around from her place at the kitchen counter where she was helping her mother with dinner, and bounded to the door. Whatever it was, it sounded urgent!

Grabbing the door knob, she twisted it and swung her door open, staring at her friend. "Bianca! What is it? What's wrong?" White's mother remained uninterested and continued chopping away at potatoes.

"What's the matter?" Bianca shrugged lazily before waltzing in and giving White a mischievous smile. "Nothing's the matter."

White sighed before shutting the door. She should have known better than to have thought something serious had happened.

"Then what was with the commotion?" White asked as she walked over to the living area, seating herself on her sofa. Bianca followed suit.

"Because, I have some news that I think you'll really like." Bianca grinned. "Guess who I saw on TV?"

White's mind remained blank. She didn't have a clue who it could be. "Cheren...?" she trailed.

"Nope," Bianca shook her head from side to side enthusiastically. Then she began to giggle, and continued with, "N. I saw him on TV last week." She was beaming the entire time she said it.

White's head then began to spin with questions and emotions. Where was he now? Was he okay? Was he safe and happy? Her body flooded with surprise, then a strong sense of elatedness and one other intermixing feeling she could not quite figure out.

"N-N?" White spluttered out. Bianca nodded. "What do you mean 'you saw him on TV'?" White's heart sank at her next inquiry, "He's not in any trouble, is he?"

Bianca waved her hand passively. "Trouble? Not at all! In fact, it's the complete opposite! He couldn't be helping Pokemon or people more!" White blinked at her, silently asking for an explanation. Bianca sighed before continuing. "I was passing through Nacrene and walked by an electronics store. They had a bunch of TVs set up, and on all of them was N! He was doing an interview."

"From where?" White spat out before Bianca could continue.

"Shh," Bianca shushed her. "I was getting to that." She took a breath and continued. "He was in Hoenn. He's been helping people and Pokemon all over the region. He's made a huge difference in a bunch of Pokemons' lives, White."

White's eyes began to tear up at that, and her expression softened considerably. So N was doing it. He was finally living his dream. "He must be so happy. I'm so proud of him."

"Hey, I'm not done yet," Bianca chastised White. "It's true – he did seem super happy. But here's the part that I thought would really get you," Bianca's face flashed mischievously. "The reporter asked him what his inspiration was for doing all he was doing – and you know what he said?" White blinked, awaiting the answer. Bianca's eyes sparkled as she said the next thing, "He said you! He said you were his inspiration, White!"

At that, White's face flamed up. "M-me?" White pointed to herself. She was N's inspiration...?

"Uh-huh," Bianca nodded eagerly. "Well, he didn't exactly say 'White is my inspiration', but he did say that it was a girl back in Unova who was, and this is quoted, 'the prettiest and most special girl he'd ever met' who had 'been there, by his side, since the very beginning'."

"H-honestly?" White's heart was pounding so loudly she could hear the blood rushing through her ears.

"Yep, honest to Arceus," Bianca put a hand to her chest, swearing she was telling the truth. "He also said that he really wanted to see you again – that as soon as he was done in Hoenn, he'd come back for you. He really misses you, White. Actually," Bianca held back a giggle. "If I didn't know any better – and I do – I'd say he kind of, maybe likes you _a lot_!" At this, White's face went so red that Bianca could no longer contain herself and burst out, laughing.

White's mother, who had been listening on and off to the teenagers' conversation, finally decided to join in, and wore the same teasing grin Bianca did. "Ooh, Honey," she leaned over the couch, resting her elbows on the cushion. "Who's this boy? Is he the one you talked about for forever after you came home?" Bianca smiled hugely at that, and White's mother turned to her. "Yes, it's true. For days afterwards all it was was N, N, N, and more N. Trust me, Bianca, she likes him, too."

"**MOM**!" White exploded at her mother, jumping up and away from the pair, pointing at them accusingly. "Don't say that!"

"Hey, it's okay, White," Bianca turned to her. "I mean, it's obvious he likes you back, so you're all set to go! He's super cute, too." She winked, before standing up from her place on the sofa and walking over to White. "Well, I better get going. I just couldn't wait to tell you that! I gotta go meet up with Cheren now, though. I would definitely love to stay and chat about your lovey-dovey N, but... you know Cheren. I'll see you later, okay?" White nodded, blush still staining her cheeks.

"Y-yeah, I'll see you later," she waved at her friend as she opened the front door and left, the entire time giving White a knowing look.

The second the door shut, White span around to face her mother, the embarrassed flush renewed. "Mom! How could you do that? You promised you would never—"

"Oh, dear, stop. It was purely harmless," her mother gave her a goofy grin before going back to the kitchen and picking up the chopping knife again. "Now, let's get dinner started up again." White held eye contact with her mother for a few seconds before her mother broke away and began chopping away at vegetables again. White sighed, before joining her mother.

She stared at the cupboard where she was meant to the retrieve their dinner dishes from, but didn't make to move. All she had on her mind now was N. When a few minutes passed without her moving, her mother noticed and exhaled. "Honey," she began, putting down her knife. "Do you want to go and call N?"

White turned to her mother, her eyes wide. How did her mother know what she was thinking? "Um, but... what about dinner...?" White trailed nervously, pointing at the mess that was laid out on the kitchen counters.

Her mother smiled at her knowingly before shooing her off. "Go phone him. It's okay. I can handle dinner by myself."

White hesitated once again, but when her mother gave her one last look, she smiled brightly. "Oh, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" She ran up and hugged her mom before turning to run upstairs to phone N on her Xtransceiver. Before she was all the way up, she called to her mother, "I promise I'll help tomorrow!"

Her mother only laughed before resuming her cutting.

* * *

_The End~!_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** There ya have it! :D

_'Til next time!_

_**Fooboo24**_


End file.
